1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, and an image forming apparatus including the image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 40A and 40B, a configuration of an image reading apparatus according to a comparative example is described. In FIGS. 40A and 40B, an image forming apparatus 101 is a laser beam printer or the like. An image reading apparatus 102 is arranged above the image forming apparatus 101, and the image reading apparatus 102 and the image forming apparatus 101 are used as a multifunction peripheral. The image reading apparatus 102 includes an original placing glass 106 on which an original is to be placed, and a casing 103 for supporting the original placing glass 106. Further, the image reading apparatus 102 includes a cover 104 having a pressure plate 105 for aligning the original with the original placing glass 106, and an image sensor section 107 serving as an image reading unit which is freely movable inside the casing 103. A drive unit (not shown) for driving the image sensor section 107 causes the image sensor section 107 to scan the original, to thereby read an image of the original.
A signal line bundle 108 is connected to the image sensor section 107. In order not to interrupt the movement of the image sensor section 107, the signal line bundle 108 is provided so as to be movable in association with the movement of the image sensor section 107 while being curved in parallel to the arrow “e” direction of FIG. 40A corresponding to a moving direction of the image sensor section 107. In the image reading apparatus 102, the image sensor section 107 moves relative to the original placing glass 106 from a home position indicated by the solid line of FIG. 40A to a reading position indicated by the two-dot chain lines of FIG. 40A. The signal line bundle 108 is arranged so as not to interrupt the operation of the image sensor section 107 while being held in contact with a lower surface of the original placing glass 106.
The original placing glass 106 is supported at its outer peripheral edges by the casing 103. The original placing glass 106 and the image sensor section 107 are arranged in proximity. When the image reading apparatus 102 receives a force by a drop impact in the arrow “F” direction of FIGS. 40A and 40B in a period in which the image reading apparatus 102 is transported, the original placing glass 106 is distorted. At this time, the lower surface of the original placing glass 106 can not be supported except the image sensor section 107. Thus, the original placing glass 106, the image sensor section 107, or both of the original placing glass 106 and the image sensor section 107 may be damaged. In view of this, the thickness of a packaging material is increased to improve its shock absorbing performance, and the thickness of the glass itself is increased to enhance the strength of the original placing glass 106.
As a result, there is a problem in that the image reading apparatus 102 and the image forming apparatus 101 including the image reading apparatus 102 cannot be reduced in size and weight. Further, there is a problem in that a packaging volume is increased and accordingly the cost of distribution is increased.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-034787 describes a configuration in which a dust removing member including a contact cleaning section for cleaning the back surface side of the original placing glass is mounted to a carriage which is provided so as to be capable of traveling along the back surface side of the original placing glass. The contact cleaning section of this configuration may be brought into contact with the back surface of the original placing glass, but cannot sufficiently support the original placing glass which receives a force by a drop impact.